Rain
by Forbidden Void
Summary: There was just something about the rain that made him feel at peace with himself. Perched on top of one of the highest buildings in South Park made him feel as though he meant something to the community, was needed and clung to by their twisted souls that hungered for more of the purity left in what little soul he had left, all but one fragment torn from his grasp and ripped apart.


There was just something about the rain that made him feel at peace with himself. Perched on top of one of the highest buildings in South Park made him feel as though he meant something to the community, was needed and clung to by their twisted souls that hungered for more of the purity left in what little soul he had left, all but one fragment torn from his grasp and ripped apart savagely just for the fun of it.

Tonight, he was Mysterion. A dark figure against the torrents of rain that fell in sheets and stung your skin until you huddled underneath what little shelter the quiet mountain town had to offer.

Not even the moon had dared to show itself behind the clouds, the rumbles of thunder chasing it out of the sky as the lightning lit up the night sky. Kenny inhaled deeply through his nose, exhaling through his mouth and watching the mist swirl from his mouth before disappearing. Somehow, it had managed to rain even though the temperature was only a few degrees above freezing temperatures.

He had been freezing earlier. Not as in he felt cold and needed to warm up under a blanket's fabric, but he had lashed out badly and hurt several people, whether it was physical or pyschological.

_"-And then, I'll - I mean, we'll have people begging at our feet!" The Coon chuckled darkly, snaking his way down the fire escape to meet with the group dubbed "Coon and Friends", against Kenny's wishes, at least._

_"No."_

_Everyone turned to stare at Mysterion, who's head was bowed and covered by his cloak, fists clenching at his sides._

_"You can't back out of this, Mysterion! It's already started. I've got a secret weapon, and if any of you leave Coon and Friends, you'll be sorry!" Cartman sneered behind the raccoon mask, distorting his features into a disgusted grimace._

_"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Mysterion chuckled bitterly, not even his shoulders moving as the dark cackles rebounded off the alley's walls._

_"If you've already forgotten, I can't die." With that, a sharp uppercut was delivered to Cartman's jaw, sending him sliding against the opposite wall with a sharp crack as his shoulder hit the wet bricks. It had begun to rain softly around an hour ago._

_"Ow! Dude, what the fuck?!" Cartman snapped, "It's just a fucking game! Quit beating me up!"_

_Kenny lunged forward with a furious yell, causing Human Kite and Toolshed to quickly restrain his arms around his waiste._

_"Dude!" Kyle shouted, hissing through his teeth as he got an elbow to the face._

_"You're not always the fucking victim, fat ass! This isn't a fucking game anymore! I've died countless times while Mysterion just trying to figure out why I can't die. And God damn it, your stupid ass has been in my way the entire fucking time!" He snarled, his eyes sharp behind the small domino mask that concealed his eyes._

Kenny chuckled to himself, breaking off into a dry cough that began to grow wet, the sounds of him hacking into his fist violently rebounding off the buildings as he grapple hooked his way down to the streets below. He leaned against an apartment building's door, trying in vain to regain what little breath he had.

Being in the rain had worn him down, allowing the flu to come into play once again. Uttering a soft moan, he winced as his comm. link buzzed in his ear. He pressed a gloved finger to it.

"Hello?" He rasped out, coughing sharply once more to clear his airways, frowning at the pain that it brought.

"Dude, come back home. You're going to get sick out there, it's raining and it's cold." Kyle's voice emitted through the small device, making Kenny wince once again.

"Crime doesn't stop f-for..." He broke off, choking on a cough that bubbled up in his chest, followed by a violent sneeze that sprayed the air, making him feel even more exhausted as his body was jerked violently forward. He slowly lowered himself to the ground with a hiss of pain as his ribs were jostled, most likely bruised.

"...A little rain," He finished with another rattling cough into his fist.

"I'm coming to pick you up, stay there. I've got you tracked already," Kyle informed him before the link cut, leaving Kenny to ponder his words.

He sneezed once more, sniffling to himself as he shivered violently. Most likely a fever...

He could see Kyle in his Human Kite costume turning the curb, running at him and yelling something that was lost in the rain.

Suddenly, the coughing was back and constricting his airways as he gave dry hacks that stung his throat, unable to rasp in enough air. Darkness tinged his eyes as he fell forward into Kyle's waiting arms.

"Don't worry, Kenny. You're safe now. Just rest."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, thanks for reading! This is actually my very first South Park fanfiction, so I'm sorry if the characters are too out of character. I just really wanted to write about an angsty Kenny with the flu while in his Mysterion drab.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, tell me if you'd want me to continue the story!

-Forbie


End file.
